


The Raven Flies

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Food, Logan becomes a dark side, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, One Shot, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), remceit if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Logan, tired of being constantly brushed off by the Light Sides, decides to live with Deceit and Remus.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	The Raven Flies

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a long time ago, before Janus's name was revealed, and I didn't want to go through and change it, so... Sorry, I guess.

“Ooh, I know! We can replace all of their ketchup with blood!” Remus grinned, twirling excitedly. “And then we can replace their sugar with salt, and their flour with baking soda, and their oils with vinegar!”

“... I’ll think about it,” Deceit smiled, then went back to his baking, adding a generous amount of chocolate chips to the batter… then taste-testing it to make sure Remus hadn’t switched out any of their own ingredients.

Lightning flashed outside, making both of them turn to the window as rain started pouring.

“Wow,” Remus grinned slowly, “Brainstorm.”

Deceit grimaced at him, and Remus cackled. “You’re lucky you’re so cute. Want to lick the spoon?”

Remus started jumping up and down on the balls of his feet and snatched the spoon, crouching up on the counter and enjoying his treat while Deceit put the cookies in the oven. He wasn’t Morality, but he could make decent cookies.

“What do you think is causing this?” Deceit wondered, turning to face the window. The rain pounded down against the glasses, making it shake in its frame. After a moment, lightning lit up the outside, illuminating the woods surrounding their house in a momentary white. The wind howled like, to get poetic about it, the souls of the damned. It was the kind of weather one would think of when told: “It was a dark and stormy night.”

No one in their right mind would ever be out in this weather.

Which made what happened next all that much more remarkable.

There was a knock on the door.

Both dark sides turned sharply to the door, then each other. Perhaps it was one of the trees?

The knock came again, more insistent, and they edged closer to the door. “Did you steal something from the light sides?”

“No?” Remus took a few steps back, grabbing his mace.

“Then what the hell-”

Whoever was on the other side started pounding on the door. “Please open the door!”

“LOGAN?!” Deceit yanked the door open and, sure enough, the logical side was standing on their rotting porch, soaked to the bone and shivering. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“It… is a long story. May I come inside?”

“Uh… sure?” Deceit stepped back and Logan stepped inside, looking miserable. “Remus- get some of my old pyjamas for Loga- Logic. Logic, come with me.” 

After a few minutes, Logan was wearing some of Deceit’s old pyjamas and was seated on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He took a sip, glancing between Remus and Deceit, who were staring at him.

“Now, do you mind explaining why you’re here?”

Logan shifted nervously, looking at his mug. “I… I apologize. I just need a break.”

“From what?”

“From them.”

There was only one "them" he could be talking about, but it just didn't make sense.  A break from the light sides? Why would that be needed? “Can you elaborate?”

Logan set his mug on the table sharply and balled his hands into fists. “I hate it. I- I hate-” He took a deep breath, putting his head in his hands. “Is it wrong for me to hate them?”

Unexpected. “It would help me answer that if I knew why you felt that way.”

“It… it is just… The others, they are allowed to feel negative emotions. If Roman or Virgil are angry, or sad, or self-deprecating, Patton makes them cookies and they have a movie night. If it is Patton who feels that way, they make a bunch of snacks and basically have a party- But if it is me? I am brushed off and ignored, left to resolve my problem in my room for however long it takes. But it shouldn’t matter- I am Logic, I am not supposed to have emotion. I- I…” he deflated, slouching down in his seat. “I can not take it anymore. May I stay here… at least for a little while?”

Deceit glanced over to Remus, who shrugged. “Of course.”

But where would he stay? Deceit and Remus used their rooms, and Orange might have been off doing whatever he did, but he still used his room whenever he was around. That left… Anxiety’s room.

“Are you okay with staying in Anxiety’s old room? We can help you redecorate.”

Logan smiled, and Deceit felt his heart melt a little. “Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you so much.”

Now the only question was what to do with Anxiety’s old stuff. He hadn’t even mentioned it in the- how long had it been, a year?- that he’d been gone. In all honesty, Deceit was more than willing to just throw it away. It was the least that little traitor deserved after the way he treated them-

But, as satisfying as it would be to burn Anxiety’s old stuff as one would do with the belongings of a cheating ex, he didn’t want to end up giving the light sides any more vendettas against him.

He would move it to the attic. With the rats. Virgil hated rats.

No, Deceit was in no way bitter. At all.

* * *

The next few days were eventful but, at the same time, not.

Deceit and Remus had spent three days waiting for one of the Light Sides to come knocking on their door, demanding to know what they had done with Logan. They never came, and they started to relax. Virgil’s room was remodelled, it’s harmful effects erased, and Logan moved in. Logan tried to maintain his cool, emotionless act, but his emotions would slip through and, when Deceit and Remus encouraged him, he started to let loose a little more. He’d cried a few times, but mostly it was joy. And hugs. Logan was, surprisingly, very big on hugs. Deceit and Remus didn’t mind, they could all use more hugs in their lives.

He was a good cook, too. Deceit had always thought Patton was the best chef (Deceit himself barely able to boil an egg,) but it turned out to be Logan. Logan made food that looked and tasted like it came out of a five-star restaurant and was all too ready to take over meal preparation when he realized that Deceit had no idea what he was doing. 

They'd thought they knew everything about Logan. But he continued to prove them wrong every day.

* * *

It was, of course, Remus who said it.

“You can be a Dark Side, you know.”

They'd all been sitting in the parlour, Logan and Deceit reading, Remus training his rats to prank the Light Sides. It had been two weeks since Logan had showed up at their door, and he showed no intention of going back. Deceit and Remus already considered him one of them, but he had never asked about formally being a Dark Side, though they could tell he wanted to. Remus and Deceit had been secretly discussing it, but they didn't know how to approach him about it.

And then Remus just blurted it out.

Logan looked up from his book, shock written all over his face. He glanced between them, probably looking for indication the offer was a joke. When no such indication was found, he stuttered out "Y-you are not- not joking?"

"No, Logan, we aren't," Deceit tried to smile reassuringly, but he wasn't sure he entirely disguised the flood of hatred towards the Light Sides he felt whenever this kind of stuff happened. What had happened to him to make him so untrusting? "We already consider you a member of our family, but if you would like to officially become a Dark Side, we will welcome you with open arms and help you along the way. If you would like, we would love to have you."

"Of course!" Logan answered instantly, breathtaking smile taking over his face. "Of course, I would love to!"

Deceit tried to hide how much joy Logan's enthusiasm filled him with, but his small smile turned to a full-on grin. "Fantastic! Would you like to begin now or later?"

"Now, please." Logan looked so excited. His emotions were contagious, and Deceit felt himself trying not to get up and dance as Remus bounced up and down.

The steps were fairly simple. "Okay, first you must choose an animal mascot- I have snakes, Remus has octopi and rats, V-v-v- _he_ has spiders, Orange has foxes. You need one as well. It should be a "dark" animal, but as Orange has proved, it is not a requirement."

"A raven." Again, Logan answered instantly, revealing that he'd been thinking about this. A raven was perfect for the logical dark side- incredibly intelligent, but also considered a "dark" animal.

"Perfect!" Deceit clapped his hands quietly. "Okay, this is optional, but we always have more extravagant outfits. You don't have to it you don't-"

He was interrupted by Logan shapeshifting- into an elaborate plague doctor costume. His jaw dropped to the floor.

Logan continued to surprise him.

"Do you like it?" Logan asked, eyes sparkling with joy behind his mask.

"Incredible." Oh, he couldn't wait to see the look on the Light Sides faces when they saw this. It would be made even sweeter by Logan not caring about their opinions and Remus and Deceit being there to back him up.

"What next?"

"Simple. You need the approval of the Dark Sides. I approve."

"So do I!" Remus called from where he was teaching his rats to steal cookies.

"Anxiety is no longer a dark side, so now all we need is-" Deceit conjured up his phone. Orange hadn't come home at any point over the past few weeks, so he hadn't had a chance to meet the new Logan. Deceit hoped he would approve.

"Literally what do you want?" Orange's annoyed voice snapped.

"We need your approval for a new dark side."

Orange blew out an inhumanely long sigh. "Who?"

"Logic."

"Of course I approve." Deceit could practically hear Orange rolling his eyes. He tried to thank him, but he had already hung up.

"Congratulations." Deceit held his arms open for a hug. "You are now an official Dark Side!"

Logan's grin went wider still and he hugged Deceit tightly. Remus came over and wrapped his arms around both of them, picking them up and spinning until all three of them were dizzy. When he let go, all three of them fell to the carpet. 

Eventually, once the room had stopped spinning, Deceit rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, swinging his feet. "So, who wants to have a movie night?"

"Ooh!" Remus sat up, grinning. "Let's watch Lilo and Stitch!"

How appropriate for the situation. A movie about a (blue) someone rejected by their society, finding a home and a family with two outcasts. "That's a wonderful idea. Remus, conjure some junk food. I'll make popcorn."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this a while ago, be gentle.


End file.
